


Tell Me Lies, Tell Me Sweet Little Lies

by gleechild



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleechild/pseuds/gleechild
Summary: “The thing about being alone is that it can never last. At some point we all need to reach out and find comfort."  As Hope struggles with being forgotten by everyone she's ever met, she finds comfort in the most unlikely of places. HOLARKE. Spoilers through 2x06.
Relationships: Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	Tell Me Lies, Tell Me Sweet Little Lies

**Author's Note:**

> _I own nothing but my own words._

_Finally_.

Clarke had been waiting for Hope to show up. He figured he would find her at the school, what with her being in such a hurry to get back to her friends. He actually beat her there though.

Not one to worry, he bided his time, enjoying his new role.

He became the authority figure for an entire school of werewolves, vampires, and witches. He also became confidant to some of those witches—the ones whose files he read so he knew who were most susceptible to the influence of black magic.

He relished in putting his brother in the most awkward situations as well, such as assigning him the position of quarterback for the annual football game with the human school.

It was at that football game where he saw her. _At last_.

Playing on the opposing team, she had sought out the human students' new authority, of course. Alaric Saltzman. She hadn't sought out her friends, but then again, her friends were much too busy seeking out each other, weren't they?

Finding out his brother was involved with Josie Saltzman had provided him endless amounts of entertainment.

Hope tried to kill him by forcing him to jump into the pit. Then, whatever strange partnership they created was found to be a complete sham when she left him stranded and completely alone. She couldn't stay, no, because she had to get back to her _friends_. She found herself to be alive, so she thought she could return to them and everything would be just as it had been. But she forgot one simple fact.

Everyone she had ever known had forgotten about her. And they had moved on.

The entire situation was of her own making.

She should try spending hundreds of years with no one ever knowing who she was.

Maybe _then_ he would feel sorry for her.

 _Nah_. That would never happen.

He _was_ glad to see her though, if only so he could move forward with his plan.

He deliberately looked at everyone except for her during the coin toss, less he do something to give himself away. No one else had ever spent enough time with him to note any possible mannerisms or tells he may have forgotten to cover up in his Vardemus illusion. But she had. Three months worth of time to be exact.

As the game progressed, he was even _more_ pleased to note the dynamic happening between her, Landon, and Josie. She really had screwed herself.

Josie was one to fight for her man, not kill him before jumping to her possible death trying to save the world. And if looks could kill, well, Josie would've already ruined his mission for him.

He basked in Hope's apparent misery. It was no more than she deserved for leaving him behind.

He was disappointed when he saw her leave the field mid-game but now that he knew she was attending the public school he would adjust his plan accordingly.

Later that night, his plan saw another adjustment when he saw her upon his exit from the local hospital.

Making a show after Alaric punched him of wanting to go to the hospital, he really just wanted extra proof to use in the restraining order he planned to serve the man with. If he wanted to get his daughter to use black magic, the father couldn't be allowed to be around.

He saw Hope writing on a bench, but he kept his distance. After her talk with some girl, she began walking and he couldn't help but follow. He was curious to see where she was staying.

The further they walked from civilization, the more he wondered if he was keeping a far enough distance.

He contemplated turning back but then realized he didn't want to. He actually _did_ want to talk to her. He used his ring to change back to his real self. He couldn't approach her as Vardemus, of course. He would use the ring again to disappear once he made his presence known. He knew it would infuriate her to know he managed to return. Maybe it would even put her on edge, wondering what he would do next.

Hope was lost in her thoughts as she walked.

She felt so guilty for what happened to Ethan. If she had known he would be injured when she left the game, well, she still would've left because she had to save Rafael, but she might have insisted more firmly that Ethan shouldn't play.

Maya was upset with her for bailing. Hope figured she could add one more friendship to the discard pile. Funny, she hadn't cared about making any friends until last year, yet she had managed to lose them all, even this new one.

Maybe she wasn't cut out for friendship.

She missed Maya already, just like she missed all the rest, even Josie—no matter how much it hurt knowing she was with Landon.

But, _everything_ was different now. She had to accept it because she didn't have any other option. No one remembered her.

And they never would.

Her thoughts turned to her latest journal entry:

" _The thing about being alone is that it can never last. At some point we all need to reach out and find comfort. At first, to what we know: the people, the places, how everything used to be. But things change and no matter what you do, it's never gonna be the same. So the question becomes, where do you go? What do you do? Maybe it doesn't matter as long as you go somewhere."_

She was so tired of being alone.

"Nice night for a walk."

Startled, she spun around in shock.

"Clarke!?"

She reacted without thinking, so shocked and relieved to see someone who actually knew her, which was the only reason she _hugged_ him.

"Not quite the reaction I expected," he said, standing stiffly, more than a little perplexed.

Realizing she was actually _hugging_ him, she pulled away quickly, and cleared her throat, waving her hands in front of her.

"Whoa, sorry," she shook her head. "It's been a while since I've seen anyone who actually knows me."

He nodded, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't sure what he expected—biting words, some kind of argument, accusations, demands that he go to hell or get away—anything but her actually being _happy_ to see him. Or so it appeared.

"He let you go?" she asked, surprised. From what she had gathered, Malivore definitely didn't want to let Clarke leave, not even if it meant she continued hurting Malivore in the process.

"Yes," he answered, giving no further details.

"Good," she said hesitantly.

She hadn't really wanted to leave him there. Even though he had manipulated her to stay when she could've left, she could tell he feared the place. He told her some parts of his story and she really _had_ felt for him. She did worry he would cause trouble for her and her friends if he ever returned to earth, but here he was. Not attacking, not concocting some scheme, just stopping by to say 'hello'… like they were friends.

"I wish I could've taken you with me."

Clarke was reeling. She wasn't supposed to act this way. She screwed him, abandoned him. That was the whole reason he made the deal with his father to destroy her. Her actions had fueled his anger and his entire plan. If she really hadn't meant to do those things to him… what did that mean?

"What are you doing _here_ though?" she asked.

"I… wanted to let you know," he said. "That I'm out, and…" He really didn't know where he was going with this.

"I get it," she nodded, turning to resume her walk. "No one remembers you either."

"Except you," he said, going along with her words, and walking beside her.

"Not fun, is it," she said. "Being alone."

"No," he agreed. "I know that better than anyone."

"I bet you do," she said, pushing her hair out of the way when a gust of wind blew it in her face. Her braid came out when she turned to a wolf earlier.

"Well, being alone _is_ better than being dead," he pointed out.

"Yeah," she guffawed.

"You know, you _did_ try to kill me," he reminded her.

"To be fair, you tossed the artifact into the pit activating it so I had to try to kill myself," she reminded _him_.

He shrugged sheepishly. At the time, he hadn't known she was a loophole, so technically he wasn't _trying_ to kill her, but he did encourage her when he knew, so…

"I guess we're even," she said.

"Not really, because then you left me behind," he said. "So I still owe you one."

She glanced at him, wondering if she should worry.

He grinned, indicating he was teasing her. He still made the deal with his father, so he had to do something, but now he wasn't so sure _what_ he was going to do. Why had she turned the tables on him?

 _No_.

There was no other choice. He _had_ to continue with his plan, no matter what she said or did. His very survival depended on it. If it was a choice between him and her, he would always choose himself.

"I think your father is up to his old tricks," she said. "Had to kill a Shunka earlier."

 _So_ that's _why she left the game,_ he realized. Those things were huge…and would be the perfect creature for him to consume to keep his body stable for a little while longer.

"Not for the first time," he said, "I'm at a loss as to my father's intentions." As far as the creatures went, that was. He knew very well what his father's intention was for Hope Mikaelson.

Her hair flew in her face again; and, as she batted at it, he found himself reaching out to push it back, tucking it behind her ear. He had no idea where the urge to do that came from.

"What are you doing?" she asked, wondering why she didn't pull away from him immediately. Why didn't it bother her? She spent months bickering with him and distrusting him. So why did she feel almost reassured by his touch?

Because he knew her. Because… comfort. That's what it was. It had been weighing on her mind all evening. She was seeking comfort in the familiar, even if it was _him_.

He dropped his hand and looked around, "The wind's picking up."

She nodded slowly. She went along with his explanation, consciously deciding not to examine the exchange too closely.

"I should go," she said. She was drawing closer to where she was staying and didn't want to give the location away. Plus, she felt a little awkward now.

"Goodnight, Hope," he said, stopping and drawing back.

"Goodnight, Clarke," she said with a slight smile.

He turned around and started back the way they came from, though he circled back when he went far enough. He still wanted to know where she was staying.

Following her to a sprawling estate that appeared vacant, he noted the 'M' on the entrance—one that closely resembled her necklace—and realized it must be a family lodging.

Satisfied that he could now find her anytime he wanted, he left.

He had to hunt down a dead monster in the woods by the Salvatore school.

And he also had to push any thoughts from his mind about changing his plan.

How had she managed to change everything with one conversation?

* * *

Deciding it would be for the best that he stay _away_ from Hope until his plan could be seen through, he returned to the Salvatore School and focused on carrying out his plan. He knew encouraging Josie to use that spell during the game could potentially jeopardize his progress with her, but he also knew she needed an extra push if he was ever going to get her to be as strong as he needed her to be. She was consumed by her jealousy. He wanted to see what would happen if she used her darker emotions to help fuel the spell.

He wasn't disappointed.

Waiting for her to approach him ended up being a fruitless endeavor.

He grew restless, his mind continuously circling back to his exchange with Hope the night before.

Why couldn't he resist following her? He wouldn't be plagued with doubts about his plan if he hadn't. He wouldn't be reminiscing about the time she performed a spell to comfort him when they were in the pit.

He wouldn't be thinking about the hug that strangely comforted him more than the spell had.

Cursing himself because he knew deep down he had ulterior motives for it, he left the school and found himself observing the Mikaelson mansion from afar.

Yep, it was a mansion.

And there was absolutely no reason to be there.

The trident wasn't ready. He didn't have a key to the house. And showing up at her front door with a knock and a smile would just make her suspicious of him.

So why was he here?

Shaking his head, he turned and followed the path back to where he had walked with her the night before. Eventually he would need to turn off and return to the school but, for now, he would stay the course.

"Couldn't stay away?"

He looked up and saw her approaching, as if she was on her way home from a trip to town.

"I tried, but…" he raised his hands, trailing off with his trademark smirk.

She hesitantly returned his smile, "Twice in as many days. Figured I'd be the last person you would want to see so often."

"Well, like you said," he shifted, scrambling for an excuse that wouldn't arouse suspicion. "It sucks, no one remembering you."

She nodded slowly.

"I'll be out of here soon," he said. "Just… getting things in order before I reinvent myself again."

"And cause more trouble?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head with a self deprecating smile as he lied. "I've learned my lesson messing with the great Hope Mikaelson. I wouldn't want to tangle with her again."

"And your father?" she asked, laughing.

"I want to tangle with him even less," he said, his brows furrowing slightly.

She opened her mouth to ask another question, but he didn't want to keep talking about it. If he did, he could slip up in the web of lies he would have to spin for her.

"Coming back from town?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," she motioned behind her. "I'm trying to figure out how new monsters are getting here. The old pit is gone since—"

"Since we belly flopped into it?" he interrupted.

"It was more of a graceful sideways swan dive," she corrected.

"Right."

"But the only way for monsters to get _here_ are to come out of the pit," she said, "Or _a_ pit, right? So…"

"So you think there's another pit somewhere," he said.

"I do," she said. "But I have no idea how to find it."

He shrugged. He had no interest in searching out his father, at least not until he was strong enough to defeat him once and for all.

"Maybe you can help?" she said thoughtfully.

"Why would I want to though?" he asked. "Getting as far away from my father as possible sounds ideal to me."

"Right," she said, shaking her head. "I don't know what I was thinking. Anyway, have a good time reinventing yourself and… good luck?"

He watched her close off and walk around him, _away_ from him, _leaving_ him even though that was basically what he said he wanted. He found himself caving.

"Wait," he said, reaching out to grasp her arm gently before she got too far away.

"What?" she asked, stopping and glancing up at his face before she looked down at his hand on her arm.

It took him a minute to pull away. Touching wasn't something he got to do often. After the hug yesterday, touching her arm was doing strange things to him.

"I… can help you brainstorm," he finally offered, forcing himself to drop his hand. "Maybe I _can_ help…but I'm steering clear of the pit."

"Like you said," she murmured. " _Why_ would you help?"

He shrugged, "I don't have anything better to do?"

"Try again," she said, crossing her arms and looking at him with a glimmer of suspicion in her gaze.

"He let me go, and if I run like I plan on doing, it'll be nice to know I don't have to keep looking over my shoulder if he can't release any monsters," he gave a longer explanation, lying again. "Or rise, for that matter."

Her eyes cleared and she nodded, "Then okay. I'd love your help."

A drop of rain landed on her nose suddenly, and she looked up.

He looked up too, noting the clouds that were turning darker. A rainstorm was rolling in, and the last thing he felt like doing was trekking back to the school through the rainy woods. But there really wasn't any other option.

"I should go," he glanced behind him. "A long walk back."

"Or, um," she looked over her shoulder, back to where he knew she was staying. "Follow me? No time like the present to help"

"Yeah," he nodded, trying his best to squash the excitement that sprung up when he realized she was inviting him home. He shouldn't get too eager. She just needed his help… and getting close to her would create the perfect opportunity to use the trident on her when it was ready.

* * *

She wasn't sure what she was doing, inviting Clarke home.

She definitely didn't trust him. She wasn't even sure she believed everything he said during both of their conversations but something about it rang true enough for her to begrudgingly bring him home.

Being around him in the pit, there wasn't really a choice. He didn't want to be alone, and she thought he was helping her. But now, on earth again, he didn't have to be near her… and _she_ didn't want to be alone.

Sure, Doctor Saltzman knew who she was because she told him, but he didn't really _know_ her.

But Clarke did.

And that was enough for her to let her walls down slightly and invite him in.

Coming in from the rain that started pouring when they were nearly to the front door, she tried to squeeze the water out of her hair.

"I'll get some towels," she said, heading for a closet down a long hallway.

Not for the first time she sighed at having to stay at the family's Virginia mansion. Everything was so far apart. Her room was all the way up the stairs in the left wing. The kitchens were tucked back far away from the ground floor's great hall and sitting room. She supposed everything was just as far away at the Salvatore School, but with no one around it just felt huge and empty.

And lonely.

Returning to the front where comfortable lounges were placed for company to sit and visit, she tossed a towel at him and used her own to attempt to dry her hair.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, sitting next to him. "Is there another pit?"

"Seems most likely," he said, settling back in his seat. He had to admit, the Mikaelsons had excellent taste in furnishings.

"Your office basically sat on top of one for… how many years?"

"Quite a few."

"So, what do you know about it?" she asked. "How can we find a new one?"

"The pit was always stagnant, we knew where it was and we weren't really worried about misplacing it," he said.

"That's not helpful at all," she frowned.

"I didn't say I knew how to find it, just that I could help brainstorm," he reiterated.

"Fine," she said, leaning over to grab his towel where he placed it next to him. She crumbled it up with hers and tossed it in the corner to take care of later. She turned back to him, stroking some of the wet strands out of her face when they fell forward.

"So, here's what I know," she said. "The best way to locate something—or some _one_ —is a locater spell. Except in order to do that, I need something that belongs to the person I'm trying to locate."

"Malivore doesn't really have many earthly possessions," he said, his mouth tilting up slightly on one side.

"Right," she nodded. "What about his monsters? He possesses them, right? Maybe I could use one of those to locate him?"

"Very possible," he said.

"Why do I feel like I'm the one doing all the work here and you're just letting me talk it out?" she asked.

"Talking it out helps," he shrugged. He wasn't really here to help her, not really. But he very much _liked_ being there. With her. Next to him. Wanting him there. Talking to him willingly. Why did he enjoy being in her presence so much?

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. He wasn't going to be any help. Why did she think he would be? Because he knew so much about Malivore? She was insane. No matter how nice it felt to be around someone who knew her, she shouldn't be spending time with him. She shouldn't have brought him home. She should've told him to get out of town on the first bus available and hoped she never saw him again.

She stood. "It's no use. I'm gonna make a sandwich. I'll… make you one too. You can wait 'til the rain lets up to leave."

"Hey," he reached up, grasped her hand, and tugged her back down. "I'll figure something out."

She sat with a bounce, startled, not expecting that. When the wet strands worked their way into her face again, she was startled once more when he reached out to push them back just like he did last night in the wind.

Pulling away from him, she scooted over half a foot.

Deciding to ignore his touching her—each time made her feel awkward and she refused to make the situation even more awkward by talking about it—she focused on his words.

Clearing her throat, she said, "Then maybe you should try talking it out."

"Are you even sure the monsters are coming from Malivore?" he asked.

"I…" her brow crinkled. "I guess I just assumed they were. Why else would monsters be coming to the school? Cyclops and Shunkas, not like Mystic Falls is usually considered home to those creatures…

"Hey!" she said suddenly, reaching out to grab his arm without thinking. "I could try to find the Shunka if Doctor Saltzman hasn't buried it yet. Maybe the body, or its blood, could lead me to the new portal?"

He put his hand on top of hers and forced himself to relax even though he wanted to tense thinking about the fact that the Shunka's remains were very much gone. There was no way she would ever know what happened to them, so he didn't have to worry.

Instead, he could use this to his advantage.

He nodded, "If any monster will lead you there, then it should whether it's dead or alive."

"Okay!" she smiled brightly. "I've got a plan. I'll wait until the rain lets up, then go look for it. Are you coming?"

"No," he shook his head. He didn't want to give anything away by going with her and saying the wrong thing. "But I'll take that sandwich now."

"Sure," she stood again, arm stretching as her hand was still being held in place on his arm. "I'm starving anyway."

She looked at him, then at his hand, wondering why he hadn't let her go…and why she didn't just yank away from him. She must really be starved for human contact if she was okay with _Clarke_ touching her at all.

He stood up too, preparing to follow her, and releasing her hand in the process.

She hesitated, and then smiled at him softly in a way that made him forget to breathe.

"Thank you."

"Any time," he nodded.

As she walked away, he reminded himself _again_ that he was only doing all of this to make it easier to gain access to her and use the trident when it was time.

That was the _only_ reason.

* * *

The next day found Hope at the local high school.

The rain didn't let up the previous night until it was too late to be trekking through the woods, so she determined to go after school the next day to search for the Shunka's remains.

Clarke stayed with her until the rain let up, and it wasn't as strange as she thought it would be hanging out with him. Of course, it wasn't the first time considering how long they were stuck in Malivore. They ended up watching a random movie that was on hand at the house. Since the house wasn't in use, there wasn't any sort of cable or streaming package set up. The gas and electric were only turned on to prevent frozen pipes and keep appliances running. But at least there was electric so she _could_ watch the blu-ray while being stuck at home alone.

As he left, he promised to stop by again the next night. He wanted to see if the spell worked, and if not, they would brainstorm again.

She was oddly looking forward to it.

She just had to get through a day of school first, and, of course, Landon had to show up. He couldn't leave well enough alone. Josie was clearly catching vibes from Landon about Hope, and Hope wasn't sure what to do about it. On the one hand, she relished the knowledge that he was still drawn to her even when he couldn't remember her. On the other, he was with Josie and they both seemed… happy.

It broke her heart. And the _last_ thing she wanted to do was see him and have it all rubbed in her face. Not that it wasn't the thing weighing most on her mind, but she was really hoping that whole 'out of sight, out of mind' thing was true.

Between Landon showing up to question her and Rafael showing up because he was interested in her, she was nearly at her wits end when _Josie_ showed up too and directed all of her negative energy and disdain at her. She never knew Josie could be so…well, _mean_.

She was doing her best to stay away from Landon. She couldn't help it if Landon didn't stay away from _her_.

Despite everything, she finally gave in and confessed all to Landon. It was the worst possible timing, as they were trying to figure out who the demon had possessed, but she couldn't help it.

After she spoke her truth, Landon reached out and touched the side of her face, pushing the hair back the way Clarke had done the past few days. She felt weird, almost pulling away from him because she didn't want to think about Clarke while Landon was touching her.

But then the demon that was possessing him gripped her face and slammed her against a filing cabinet, knocking her out before she could think more of it.

Later that night found her moving Landon's body through the woods with Doctor Saltzman, moving him from public view before he burst into flames and lived again.

She was ready to give up completely. She finally found the courage to tell Landon the truth and it turned out not to be Landon.

Was this the universe's way of telling her to let go? She was so scared of what would happen the next time she told him.

"What if I tell him everything and he still wants to be with Josie?" she asked.

"I don't know," Doctor Saltzman said. "But are you really going to live the rest of your life without finding out?"

* * *

She kissed Clarke for the first time that night.

Leaving Doctor Saltzman with Landon before his fiery renewal, she went home.

She didn't have to find the Shunka now; she already knew where the new pit was thanks to the Oni.

Arriving home to see Clarke on her front porch waiting for her with take-out and a smirk that she was growing more and more fond of, she returned the smile gratefully.

"Hey," she said. "Dinner?"

"My turn," he said. "What happened with the Shunka?"

"I didn't need it," she said, opening the front door and holding it for him.

"Meaning?"

She closed the door. "I know where the pit is."

"Where? How?"

"Town square," she led him to the kitchen where she pulled out plates.

"A demon came after Landon," she said as she pulled out an eggroll. "Correction, a demon _possessed_ Landon. Hence the nifty bruise on my head."

"I don't see anything," he said, looking at her face.

"Guess it healed," she shrugged, passing him a fork.

"Anyway, _Lizzie_ ended up getting possessed next, but she could control it a little, so she somehow chained herself to a tree?" she said, still wondering how she managed that. "Long story short, Josie siphoned all this black magic out of an ancient Japanese samurai sword and used the magic to yank the demon out of Lizzie and send it back into Malivore. Then they both passed out."

Pausing in the middle of adding lomein to his plate, he looked up. An ancient Japanese samurai sword full of black magic? Talk about the mother load. Josie Saltzman was definitely well on her way to being able to do what he needed her to. After a spell like that she would be overrun with the effects of using that much dark power.

He would have to hurry up with dinner. He had a feeling a certain siphon was going to take him up on his offer to use the mora miserium.

"Where are they now?" he asked slyly.

"Doctor Saltzman helped me get the girls back to the school," she said. "They're sleeping it off in their beds. We dragged Landon out to the woods. Oh, Lizzie had to kill him, that's how the demon took control of her. Doctor Saltzman is going to stay with him until he lives again."

So he had time. At least he could enjoy the evening with Hope a little longer. He needed to be back to the school for when Josie woke up though.

Enjoy? No. He wasn't doing this out of enjoyment. He needed to stop thinking about it that way. He was gathering information. He had a plan, and he would see it through.

"So, thanks for trying to help even though it wasn't really needed," she said a while later as she cleaned up their dishes. "And thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome," he said.

"That's it then," she said, drying off the last dish and putting it away. She didn't bother running the dishwasher with a small load. "When are you planning on leaving? You know, Mystic Falls? Isn't that the plan?"

"I'm still working things out," he said.

"Do you need any help?" she offered.

"No," he said, amused. "I've done this enough times; I'm a bit of a pro at it."

"I bet," she said.

She looked around, "I guess I'll see you out?"

"Or… I could…" he looked around but he really didn't know what to say. "Yeah, I should go."

"Okay," she said.

He followed her back to the front door. He really didn't want to leave, but what could he say, "I'm planning on destroying you in a couple weeks, but I want to spend more time with you first. Why? Well, I don't really know but you confuse and amaze the hell out of me at the same time."

That wouldn't go over well.

Still, when he reached for the door knob, he had to stop and turn around. He wasn't sure what was going to come out of his mouth, but he just knew he didn't want to leave yet.

"Hope, I—"

She reached out and grabbed his free hand before he could say anything else.

He looked down, bewildered, especially when she didn't let go, instead she splayed her fingers open and threaded them through his.

"What's…" he murmured, glancing to her face.

She reached up with her other hand and placed it against the side of his face.

"Hope?..." He wasn't sure what she was doing. He didn't mind it, he was just _really_ confused.

Her hand moved further back until she was grasping the back of his head and then she was pulling him slowly down toward her.

He figured she was doing it slowly to give him time to pull away, but he definitely wasn't going to. Was she really about to do what he thought she was?

When her mouth met his, he fought past his shock so he could return the kiss. His fingers tightened around hers, and he moved his other hand up to the side of _her_ face, touching her gently.

Her lips were soft and plump and perfect.

After an indefinite amount of time passed, she pulled back and stared up at him, eyes wide.

He wasn't sure what to do or say.

Hope Mikaelson just kissed him.

No other kiss could compare to the one they just shared, at least not to him.

But _why_ had she kissed him? She was in love with Landon. She had been pretty adamant about that. Was she giving up on him?

Kissing _Clarke_ though, he didn't see that coming. He wanted to ask, but he couldn't think straight.

" _I will destroy Hope Mikaelson_."

He made that vow to his father. He couldn't go back on that, especially not with the expiration date his father put on him.

Why was she making it so difficult though?

"Goodnight, Clarke," she finally said, nodding to the door.

Grateful he didn't have to say anything else, he reached for the door again but made sure to make eye contact for his last words before he left.

"Goodnight, Hope."

* * *

There must be some strange magic afoot.

That was the only explanation.

She tossed and turned all night, still trying to wrap her mind around her actions.

She _kissed_ Clarke.

What's more, she actually _liked_ kissing Clarke.

Being forgotten by everyone she ever met had definitely messed with her. She knew she wasn't doing too great mentally. She wanted to use that excuse for what she did, but she knew that wasn't the case. She hadn't kissed him because she was on her way to a mental break. She kissed him because her mind was feeling more stable for the first time in weeks and she owed it all to him. His familiar presence, his knowing her, it went a long way to comforting her and making her feel normal and _visible_.

She still didn't trust him, but she didn't care anymore. She needed him and what he represented. She actually dreaded the day he finally left for good. After he left, she would be alone again, trying to build new friendships with people she already worked to build relationships with before. It seemed like so much work. And, could she really tell them the truth about who she was? Would they even believe her?

Things were so much easier since Clarke showed up.

Kissing Clarke though, it probably wasn't her smartest move. He didn't seem to mind, but… what did it say about her that she kissed him when she was in love with Landon? Was it considered cheating? Landon didn't remember her and was kissing someone else. She couldn't consider what he was doing as cheating, even though it broke her heart just the same.

But if Landon was never going to remember her or what they meant to each other, she just had to operate under the knowledge that they were over. That their 'epic love story' had one too many plot twists and now the entire novel was cancelled.

That didn't mean she was interested in trying to start another love story with Clarke. She didn't love Clarke, and she never saw herself _ever_ falling in love with Clarke.

She just liked that being with him meant she wasn't alone.

She didn't want to confuse _him_ anymore than she was already confusing herself, so she definitely shouldn't kiss him again.

" _Hope. Andrea. Mikaelson!"_

Hope turned around in shock. Scrambling to her feet, she stared at Lizzie.

"What?"

"It's official!" Lizzie exclaimed. "I remember _everything_."

She had no idea how this could possibly happen, but her relief was great. Now, when Clarke left, she really _wouldn't_ be alone. She would have Lizzie.

Having one more person know who she was should've made things so much better… except the good news was followed with the most horrible news yet.

"Josie and Landon are having _sex_ tonight."

"You have to stop it. Speak your truth."

Suddenly the world didn't make sense and she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

She hadn't expected this, she wasn't sure she could _deal_ with this. She was trying to back off and just let them be happy, but not this. _Never_ this. It was too soon! Why was this even an option? She dated Landon for nearly a year and it never happened. Could he possibly be _that_ close to Josie, be _that_ happy with Josie, that he was ready to take that step?

And if he was, did that make Hope even more selfish if she went to him to "speak her truth" as Lizzie insisted she do?

Her thoughts and feelings would have to wait, because Malivore decided today would be the perfect time to release a labyrinth game keeper to wreak havoc on Hope and Lizzie's plans.

* * *

Dance preparations were underway and Clarke wondered around as Vardemus, taking it all in, while honing in on certain conversations. Eavesdropping on Landon and Josie was always amusing, especially with today's revelation.

His brother and his friend were discussing Josie's after dance plans for Landon, and Clarke couldn't be happier. Just one more way Hope screwed herself when she jumped into the pit with him.

"In case Hope happens to accept the invitation you sent her?"

Clarke turned his head sharply at that.

So, the wolf was interested in his best friend's girl, not that anyone knew who she really was, but it would've been a hundred times more amusing to see Landon actually _helping_ his friend get with Hope… if it weren't for the fact that she had kissed _Clarke_ last night.

She wouldn't accept that invitation to the dance. There was no way.

Right?

* * *

She heard Lizzie's words loud and clear.

"No one's been better off without you."

But she didn't believe them.

Maybe being trapped in a labyrinth was the perfect solution. She could save Lizzie by becoming the new Keeper and just disappear for all of eternity. Even if she was free of the labyrinth, it wouldn't matter.

There was only one way to close the portal to Malivore, and it was her. She would have to jump back in to close it. Everyone would just forget her all over again even if she got out of this stupid game and told them who she was, even if Josie _could_ perform the same spell she did on Lizzie to return the memories. The only reason she existed was to be the loophole to destroy Malivore.

She wasn't going to tell anyone else who she was.

Even when Lizzie defeated the Minotaur, defeated the game, and it became painfully obvious that they arrived at the dance in time for Hope to stop Landon and Josie from… their endgame, she couldn't do it.

She had to let them go.

"We don't exist for just one path," Hope said.

"And we don't exist for just one boy," Lizzie replied.

Smiling, Hope nodded at Lizzie as a vision of Clarke flashed through her mind.

"Let's dance."

And so they did, Hope doing her best not to think about what Landon and Josie were doing right then as she danced with Lizzie.

She knew she was right. She knew that eventually she would have to destroy Malivore. She knew that the only way for that to happen would result in her own death.

But, before she died, she kind of really wanted to know what it was like.

To have sex.

And she was pretty sure she knew exactly who to ask to help her with that.

* * *

Watching her covertly from the shadows in his Vardemus visage, he saw it all.

He saw her arrival with Lizzie Saltzman, just as he saw when she spotted Landon and Josie… and then he saw her do nothing as they left together.

Honestly, he had no idea what it meant. He was dying to ask her about it all, especially about their kiss and what _that_ meant, but he wouldn't. He didn't want to _know_ what it meant because he still maintained his plan. He reminded himself that he couldn't abandon it because that would lay waste to his own survival. He didn't want to die.

But he couldn't take his eyes off her. He watched her for the rest of the dance. He had a later engagement with certain twins' father, but for now he just wanted to watch her as she danced with her friend.

Later, he followed her when she left the dance as she made her way to the old mill where the after party was happening.

Inside, he seethed when Rafael came to greet her and they entered the party together.

He knew his anger was baseless. His intention was to destroy her, so what did it matter who she hung out with? He denied to himself that he was jealous. He couldn't be. That would indicate he had some kind of feelings for her, and he couldn't. He _couldn't_ have feelings for her.

Knowing the party would go on for hours more and he didn't want to be late, he left for his meeting with Alaric at the local pub. His anger probably helped fuel his eventual kills there. It also helped stabilize his body for the moment, so did it really matter if he killed out of anger rather than necessity?

Returning to the school afterward, he took the time to clean up before heading back out.

The after party was over, the students had either gone to bed or had long since settled down for the night, and there was only one place he wanted to be. Only one person he wanted to see. If she were asleep too, he would leave, but after seeing her every night for the past three, he couldn't let that night go by without talking to her. Even if it were only to hear her say it was late and she would see him tomorrow.

She was awake.

Hope was tired and she probably should have long since turned in. She didn't know why she was awake…That was a lie. She knew.

She was waiting for him. It was much later than he had ever come over before, but something made her hope he came by anyway. He couldn't know about the dance though. It wasn't like he kept on top of local high school events. If he was going to come by, he probably already did while she was at the dance and had left when he realized she wasn't home.

The sudden chime of the door bell had her sitting up straight.

It had to be him. No one else came by, and the only _other_ person who knew she existed didn't know where she was staying.

Part of her was excited and another part of her was a little scared. She had made a decision and she was waiting up for him because she wanted to see it through, but that didn't mean she was completely sure she was making the _right_ decision.

She would answer the door, invite him in, and then decide where they would go from there.

"Hey," she said almost breathlessly when she opened the door.

"I know it's late, but…" he trailed off with a smile and shrugged.

"Come in," she said, stepping back.

She closed the door, and turned to look up at him.

"Nice outfit," he said, looking over the tight top and skirt with lacy black tights to finish it off.

"There was a decade dance at school, and…" she shrugged.

He nodded, sweeping his gaze back up to her eyes.

She seemed lost in thought. He was going to ask her about it when she suddenly reached out and grasped his hand.

He looked down and decided this time he would thread his fingers through hers before she could do it.

"Follow me," she murmured, tugging to pull him along as she walked to the grand staircase.

He did as she bade, not saying anything as they walked, not even when they reached the top floor and she led him to an open door.

Walking inside, she turned back to him a bit nervously. She nodded toward the giant bed taking up a large part of the room.

"Do you want to?" she all but whispered.

Did he want to _what_? Did he want to sleep with her or next to her? Either way she was inviting him into her bed and he would do whatever she wanted.

"Yeah," he said, looking down at her with a hint of wonder on his face.

Pulling him along to the side of the bed, she let go of his hand and used both of hers to push at the waist of her skirt, working to pull it down along with everything else—the panties and the tights in one go.

Not expecting the sudden movement, he watched her, trying to understand what she wanted. She was stripping. Did that mean she wanted to have sex with him? But she hadn't said anything at all, and they hadn't even kissed again.

He didn't have to keep wondering much longer because the instant she stepped out of the clothes she pushed down to her feet, she started working on his belt.

Sex it was then…

He helped her with his clothes, pushing his pants and boxer briefs down too. He stepped out of them, kicking off his shoes at the same time, while she sat on the edge of the bed and started scooting back.

Pulling off his shirt, he climbed onto the bed next to her. He was completely naked now while she still had her top firmly in place. She reached and pulled him down on top of her.

Meeting his lips to hers, he took control of their kiss. His tongue teased at her lips until they parted and he was allowed entrance.

He explored her mouth, even as he felt her shifting under him. She was tugging at him, insisting he move more firmly on top of her. He adjusted until he was lying completely between her thighs. He could feel her heat and how close they were to each other. He felt her spread her legs even more, even as he continued to lose himself in her mouth.

Her hands smoothed down his back, gripping at his sides and he could feel her shifting again, bucking up against him, seeking out his heat to meet hers.

At that point he had already begun hardening, enjoying the taste and feel of her too much for him not to respond accordingly. Figuring she was excited and ready to go, he reached down between them and lined himself up with her entrance. He started pushing forward only to feel her shy away from him slightly, making him miss his mark.

"Hope?" he pulled his mouth away to ask his question softly, eyes meeting hers with a hint of confusion.

"Go ahead," she said, shifting against him again. "I'm ready."

He resumed kissing her, reaching to try again, but _again_ she shied away before he could enter her completely.

Her tongue was rubbing against his at that moment, so her words must still be true. He didn't get it, but the next time he reached down between them, he used his fingers to touch her first, sliding a finger inside.

She gasped into his mouth as if she liked it, but what _he_ felt was that she was bone dry. She definitely wasn't anywhere _near_ ready, and her shying away from him all spelled out one thing to him.

He abruptly stopped kissing her, pulling his fingers away down below too.

"We don't have to do this," he said. "Not if you're not into it."

"I want to," she said, nodding her head insisting. "Just go ahead."

There was no way in hell he was entering her when she was that dry, especially not without any kind of lube. It would hurt her too much.

But if she was insisting she wanted to continue, then he had some work to do.

He kissed her again, being sure to play with her tongue against his. He shifted his body back and reached for the bottom edge of her top. Attempting to tug it up and off, he stopped when she grabbed his hands, pushing them away.

Why wouldn't she let him take her shirt off? She was completely bare to him down below, and she clearly enjoyed kissing him, so did that mean she was being shy for some reason?

He wanted to pleasure her breasts to get her ready for him, but if he couldn't do that, there was really only one other way.

Reaching down between her legs again, he found her clit and circled it with his fingers. He caressed and stroked her, feeling her restless movements against his hand. Their kisses had become open mouthed hotness, both of them breathless as they continued devouring each other.

Sliding his fingers down, he found her entrance again and pushed a finger inside. He was happy to note it slid a little easier, but it still wasn't enough for him to slide his way home. The tightness that greeted his finger was making his anticipation even greater.

He had to have her. He just needed her to want it as much as he did.

His mouth left hers and she grasped at his shoulders, not wanting him to stop.

Smirking at her, he began his descent. She sucked in a breath, looking down at him.

He kept eye contact with her the entire way down. Once he reached his destination, he pulled her thighs even further apart. She didn't mind being spread out in front of him, and he loved the view.

She breathed out in surprise when he put his face between her thighs and his fingers spread her open so he could lick his way up and around her clit.

That was _exactly_ what she needed.

Within minutes, she was falling apart, jerking against his mouth, and she was _oh_ so hot and wet for him. He continued his onslaught, relishing in the tiny cries from her mouth.

When he knew he couldn't continue any longer without entering her, he pulled back.

"Don't stop," she moaned out.

"You'll like this part even more," he said with a grin.

He prepared himself between her legs, pumping his hand along his cock a couple times before he leaned in to rub the head up and down her soaking lips.

When he lined himself up again, there was no shying away as he surged forward.

The heat was incredible, and she was so tight! He pushed himself all the way to the hilt, lying more firmly against her, going wild inside at the heat wrapping around him.

Her eyes widened and she seemed to stop breathing for the moment.

"Still ready?" he murmured when she seemed to have frozen against him. He expected her to start moving with him since she wanted it so much, but she wasn't moving yet.

She closed her eyes, shifting against him. He felt her slowly relaxing until she finally opened her eyes again. She nodded.

"Go ahead," she whispered.

He pulled out slightly and then surged forward again, and then he repeated that over and over, watching her face the entire time as the pleasure mounted inside of her. He could see her desire spreading across her face, the same wonder in her eyes that he knew he had regarded her with earlier. She began to arch her hips up against him with each thrust.

At some point, he reached down to grasp her right knee and pulled it up towards her chest, shifting the angle of his thrusts and allowing him to enter her more deeply. She arched her back and moaned the loudest moan yet.

He leaned in to kiss her again as he thrust, using his tongue to mimic the motion of his hips until she was moaning uncontrollably while jerking her hips up sporadically. He knew she was nearly there. Giving himself permission to lose control, he sped up his thrusts, giving him what he needed to get off completely.

When she came, her walls spasmed around him and then he was coming too, spilling deep inside of her, thrusting one last deep thrust and remaining buried in her until he recovered enough to pull away, removing his sensitive tip from within her.

She lay against him quietly after that, and he stroked her skin, waiting for her to say something. After a while, he looked and realized she had fallen asleep.

Grinning to himself, he found the edge of the quilt top and pulled it over them. He was staying over. No way was she waking up alone, not after that

Hope woke up the next morning slowly, wincing as she felt sore in new places.

It took a minute for her to remember, and then she gripped the blanket tighter around her.

_She had sex with Clarke!_

It was good, there was no denying that she liked sex, and there was no denying that she liked everything he did to her.

But with the morning light came a sinking feeling that maybe she had rushed things. She didn't even _talk_ to him about it. She just led him up to her bedroom and, well, things happened. He went along with everything.

She wanted to have sex before she died, and she had… so _now what_?

Shifting, she looked around to take in her surroundings. He was sleeping next to her, snoring softly. The morning light was peeking through the curtains. She knew their clothes were piled up on the floor next to her side of the bed.

The stickiness she felt between her legs was a little disconcerting too. At least with him being sterile and her immunity to human diseases she didn't have to worry about their lack of protection. It still felt weird.

Moving as slowly as possible, she sat up on the edge of the bed and reached down for her skirt. She wouldn't bother with the rest, but she felt too exposed without something covering her bottom half.

Slipping into the skirt, she sat stiffly.

What was the proper procedure now?

She had to go to the portal. The minotaur was defeated, so another monster would probably be sent soon. She needed to be there when that happened.

So... how did one wake up one's late night visitor and send him on his way to go about one's day?

Bracing herself, she reached out to shake his shoulder.

"Wake up," she said.

He didn't move at all. Sighing, she shook his shoulder even more.

"Wake up. You've got to wake up!" She needed to get this over with. She didn't want to leave him here, and she didn't want him to wake up when she was in the shower or in the middle of getting dressed. She just wanted him to go so she could be alone with her thoughts for a while.

He finally squinted awake, barely opening his eyes to look at her.

"Good, you're awake," she said, looking away to smooth out the sheets. "I've got things to do so... see ya?"

She went to get up but he reached out and grabbed her, stopping her.

"See ya?" he repeated.

"Yes?" she said, not looking at him.

"After last night, you're just giving me a 'see ya'?" he asked incredulously.

"What else did you want?" she asked.

"How about a 'good morning' or a kiss or a snuggle?" he said, frowning. "Anything but kicking me out of your bed like you've had your fun and are done with me now."

When he put it that way, she could see how she sounded a bit cold. She didn't mean to be that way. She wasn't sure about anything. She had no idea what she was doing. This was all new to her. That was why she wanted him to leave so she could figure it out.

"I meant, see you later... today?" she said, finally looking at him. "Like how you always come over?"

"Oh," he said, his frown clearing.

"I'm sorry," she flushed. "I'm not used to all of… this."

He realized something he should've realized last night but hadn't.

"It was your first time," he said, a bit shocked.

She chose _him_ to have her first time with? But _why_? Was it because…he could figure out the answer to this one all by himself. He could see it clearly. Landon slept with Josie last night. She knew about it and must have decided to do the same. Clarke came along at the perfect time to help her with that. He couldn't even hold it against her, especially since she had every opportunity to pick the wolf instead, but she chose _him_. She was waiting for _him_ last night.

"Was it that obvious?" she asked. She flushed even more.

"Yeah, yeah it was," he said. "I just didn't realize 'til now."

"I hope it was...okay," she said awkwardly.

He smirked and sat up, pulling her against him, pushing the blanket out of the way despite his nudity.

"You were perfect," he said.

"So were you," she said softly.

He kissed her, pleased when she melted against him. She wasn't kidding when she said she didn't know how to handle the morning after. A minute ago she was trying to get him to leave, but now she was back in his arms and didn't seem in a rush to go anywhere.

"Want to have another go at perfection?" he murmured against her lips.

"Now?" she asked, pulling away. "I have portal duty."

"Just a little longer?" he encouraged.

"Okay…" she gave in. She still wanted time to think over everything _away_ from him, but she couldn't help falling back into bed with him.

Maybe she hadn't rushed anything. Maybe this was exactly what she needed. Maybe it was okay to enjoy being with him a little longer. Eventually he would leave and then she would die destroying Malivore, so maybe she should experience everything she could before that happened.

When he pushed her skirt up instead of removing it and slid his way back inside her body smoothly—their previous night's activities helping him glide with no resistance and no need for foreplay—she accepted that no matter what happened next… she wanted to do this with him again.

And again.

* * *

The week that followed was pleasure filled but strange.

Hope never did officially talk to Clarke about the change in their relationship. He didn't bring it up either.

For all intents and purposes, they had become lovers. No questions, no discussion of a future, nothing at all.

It was exactly what she wanted, but it still felt strange.

She spent her days going to school since Doctor Saltzman insisted she take _some_ kind of classes. Her afternoons were spent on portal duty.

And her nights were spent with Clarke.

He came over every night and they usually had dinner before they went upstairs.

She kept her top on every time for the first few days but eventually he convinced her to take it off. She knew it was silly to be shy about being completely naked with him, but that was the only way she could feel comfortable enough that first night to go all the way. It was like an extra layer of armor she needed to find the courage to go through with it.

Tuesday night found her in bed with him, making out as their bodies moved against each other. They had already shed all of their clothing except for her shirt. She was leaning over top of him, kissing him while her hand stroked down his chest.

He slid his hand down to her thigh, gripped it and pulled her over top of him. She found herself straddling his hips, her womanly bits rubbing against his manly ones.

"Ride me," he murmured against her mouth.

She knew what he was asking for, but she hadn't done it before so she hesitated. She didn't have to worry though. He helped her, reaching between their bodies to guide himself to her opening.

Moving forward, she took him inside and sat completely on top of him, moaning as he filled her.

His hands found her hips next and he encouraged her to move, so she did.

It felt like heaven, being in complete control despite his hands directing her. She found a rhythm she liked and quickly lost herself in the feeling.

Trailing his fingertips away from her hips, he caressed along her navel before sneaking up under her shirt. She didn't make him stop, but he also wasn't trying to take the shirt off, just feel up under it. When his fingertips reached the under curve of her breasts, she gasped and sped up making her chest bounce with each movement. He reached up even more until he was grasping the bottom of each breast in the palm of his hands.

When he flicked his thumbs against her nipples, she felt them harden. Her inner walls clenched around him as she responded to the new stimuli. It felt too good, especially when he kept up his ministrations, massaging her breasts as best he could under her shirt while her nipples pressed up against the palms of his hands.

She wanted more.

She grasped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up and off quickly before she could change her mind.

The groan he released, along with the look on his face as he took in her bare chest, more than showed how much he appreciated seeing all of her finally.

His fingers found her hard nubs and he gripped and tweaked them as he arched against her.

The pleasure rose up inside her suddenly, taking her by surprise as her orgasm blasted through her sooner than she thought it would. Gasping out her satisfaction, she lost the rhythm, falling forward, her breasts pressing more firmly into his hands. He wasn't done yet though, so he moved his hands down and grasped her hips, rolling them over.

He finished off by pounding inside her with wild abandon.

Thinking they were done for the night, she went to reach for the quilt to cover them up, but he stopped her.

"Hmm?" she murmured in question.

"Not done yet," he said, kissing her softly as he raised his hand up to her chest.

"Oh…"

That night she learned exactly how much pleasure could be had by him exploring every inch of her.

It wasn't until Thursday night that he finally broached a question.

"Why?" he asked softly into her hair when they finished and settled against each other under the covers. "Why me?"

"I wanted to know what it was like," she said, giving him the truth.

"So it really could've been anyone," he said.

He still thought she had done it because of Landon and Josie. He was slightly disappointed she didn't tell him the truth now. But, it didn't really matter. He just had to know. He _needed_ to know why. The more time they spent together, the more he was thinking he needed a new plan. He didn't want to destroy her, not when he wanted to keep sleeping with her. Not when he spent his entire day looking forward to seeing her.

But he wouldn't risk his father's wrath or his own destruction if she was only using him because he happened to be available _to_ use.

"I… don't know," she answered honestly. "I do know that when I decided I wanted to, you were the first person to come to mind?"

"Surprised it wasn't your actual boyfriend," he said, deciding not to beat around the bush with this. There was so much between them that they didn't talk about, so much he _couldn't_ talk about, but he needed to know this.

She bit her lip and turned away slightly. "He wasn't an option."

"And if he was?" he asked.

If he was, she wouldn't have slept with anyone. Sex was the furthest thing from her mind before she found out Landon and Josie's plans. She hadn't slept with Clarke because her ex was sleeping with someone though.

"I'm going to die," she said.

"What?" he said, startled.

"I'm still the loophole to destroy Malivore," she said, staring at the ceiling. "And I'm going to die when I do it. It's my destiny. Nothing has changed."

"What does that have to do with my question?" he asked.

"There are some things I wanted to do before I died," she said.

 _Oh_.

So, she hadn't slept with him because Landon had moved on. She slept with him because she didn't want to die before she had sex.

If her words hadn't turned the tide, his reaction to her saying she was going to die spelled it out for him plainly.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't destroy her.

So whose body was he going to jump into instead?

"As for you," she said as she turned back to him. "You were the first I thought of, and I'm glad it was you. I'll miss you when you go though. But… thank you."

 _When you go_. He didn't want to think about it. He lied to her, just like he had been lying to her all along. He wasn't going to leave. He wasn't working on a plan to disappear. But that's what would have to happen, wasn't it? Even if he found someone else to transfer his consciousness into, he would still have to leave her. She wouldn't be too happy about him killing anyone.

She also wasn't talking about any kind of future with him either. There was literally _only_ sex between them. She wasn't asking him to stay or asking him for anything at all.

He wasn't sure if he even wanted any of that with her anyway. At the moment, there were only two things he wanted more than anything.

He wanted to keep sleeping with her, and he wanted to survive.

Both didn't seem possible.

* * *

On Friday portal duty after school was a bit more involved than usual since preparations were under way for the Commonwealth Day Festival.

Ethan flirting with her was unexpected, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Then Lizzie showed up and let her know a zombie was on the loose. She felt bad when she lied about being on top of the portal all night, especially since who she was on top of was definitely not a puddle of black goo… not recently anyway.

Lizzie insisting she move on from Landon was kind of funny though. Her friend had no idea just exactly how much she _had_ moved on. Though _had_ she really moved on since Clarke wasn't her boyfriend or anything like that? She realized she hadn't thought about Landon much over the past week… So there was that.

However, if a zombie had been released from the pit she didn't have to stay anymore. She could hang out with Lizzie for a little while. It really _was_ strange, having her for a friend after they had fought so much over the past few years. She almost wanted to tell her everything that was happening with her, even about Clarke, but she couldn't. If Lizzie remembered Hope, she probably remembered Clarke too. And since Clarke would be leaving eventually, it was just better not to open that can of worms.

* * *

Saturday dawned bright and early, and Hope struggled to get out of bed.

She woke up feeling a little mischievous which made her wake _him_ up by stroking his manhood with curious firm strokes. He ended up slamming her down and ramming into her so hard, she was still seeing stars from the orgasm he gave her.

Since she didn't have classes, he practically begged her to stay in bed with him, but she couldn't.

The zombie meant nothing else _should_ show up but she still needed to meet up with Lizzie.

As the smell of the human remains in the alley reached her nose, she wondered if it was too late to go back home and crawl into bed with Clarke.

So now a zombie _and_ a Croatoan had been released from the pit and were after Landon. _Great_. In a bid to make sure Landon was protected, she volunteered to look after him but Lizzie quickly changed that planned.

She _really_ hoped Lizzie kept her mouth shut because she wanted Landon to know the truth even _less_ now. She _couldn't_ tell him the truth, not when it would sound pretty much like, "Oh, yeah, I'm your girlfriend that you can't remember, but we said I love yous right before I killed you and jumped into Malivore to my apparent death. Oh, and I'm sleeping with your brother now. Not Rafael, the other one. Yeah, _that_ one."

She found it incredibly awkward when Landon insisted Rafael accompany her on the monster hunt. It was almost like he was pushing them together. How weird was that?

"Look, I know you must already have a couple dozen guys or girls that are interested in you," Rafael said.

"Technically, um, I'm not seeing anyone," she replied. She wasn't seeing Clarke, so, yeah, _technically_.

Clarke was using his ring to stay hidden while he followed her. He saw her at the school with the others and couldn't resist tagging along though he made himself invisible. It was a good thing too because she was on constant look out, clearly tracking something. He didn't like that she was with Rafael and hearing her deny being with anyone, he decided then and there that he was done with only being around her indoors.

No one remembered her and they didn't remember him either.

But Rafael was _definitely_ going to remember him now because Hope was _his_ … for the moment anyway.

Making himself visible, he called out, "Hope!" while he approached them.

"Who's that?" Rafael looked over his shoulder at the approaching male.

"That would be my, um, technicality?" she said, wincing slightly. What was he doing?

"Thought I'd join you," Clarke said while reaching to grasp her hand, deliberately looking at Rafael to make sure he saw when he claimed her.

"Um, okay," she said, looking back and forth between Clarke and Rafael.

"This is, uh," she wasn't sure what to say. Rafael hadn't ever _met_ Clarke, but what if he recognized his name when she said it? That _really_ wouldn't go over well.

"Ryan," Clarke said quickly, covering for her before it became apparent she was lying to the wolf. Or worse, that she didn't remember the name of the person she wasn't _technically_ seeing.

"Ryan," she said with a nod remembering that was his first name. "Um, so, _Ryan_ we're kind of tracking a monster."

"I'll help you then," he said firmly.

"Oh… kay," she raised her eyebrows but turned back to the path, trying to focus even though he still hadn't let go of her hand. The sudden tension she felt coming off of Rafael in waves wasn't helping either.

Clarke must be jealous, that was the only explanation for his showing up at that exact moment. Was he following her? Why hadn't she noticed him before he called her name?

And why did it make her heart melt a little to know that he was jealous?

Having him close to Rafael, close to any of this, was making her nervous. Clarke was a big giant secret on top of an already giant secret she was keeping from everyone. No matter what happened with this monster, it had to be after Landon. She didn't want to see Landon and Clarke in the same vicinity as each other. Ever.

But she couldn't always get what she wanted.

" _Silencio!"_

She sealed Lizzie's mouth from revealing the truth as she rushed into the cell area with Clarke and Rafael close behind her.

"So this _is_ about you," Landon said, staring at Hope.

"We have to get out of here," Hope insisted.

"What are you hiding from everyone?" he asked. Then he caught sight of Clarke. "And who is he?"

Lizzie's eyes widened when she saw Clarke and she tried to speak. When she couldn't, she glared at Hope.

"There's no time," Hope said, brushing off all the questions. "These bars aren't going to hold. We have to find some way to stop it."

Lizzie made loud muffled sounds behind the blockage across her mouth.

Hope quickly undid the spell, having forgotten all about it in her panic.

"MG is working on it," Lizzie spat out quickly. "Also, because of _Landon_ , there is now a zombie on the loose!"

"It _was_ a good idea," Landon excused himself.

"Okay, one monster at a time," Hope kept her head and focused.

"Raf," she said as she looked back at him. "Take Landon to Doctor Saltzman. Lizzie and I will find a way to keep the Croatoan busy."

"What about him?" Landon said, pointing at Clarke.

"Lizzie, _Ryan_ , and I will find a way to keep the Croatoan busy then," she said, rolling her eyes. "Let's go!"

They raced out of the room and up the stairs. Hope breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Landon and Rafael making their way down the hall and out of the building.

Turning on Lizzie, she couldn't hold back, "You were going to tell Landon everything. We had a deal!"

"Well, things changed," Lizzie said. "Josie and Landon _didn't_ have sex, which means you might still want to plant your flag on Muppet Treasure Island."

"Wait, what?" Hope shook her head. How was that even possible? They left the dance. Nothing should've stopped them. So why didn't they?

And if they hadn't, then… _crap_.

"And what is _he_ doing here?" Lizzie said, flinging a hand out at Clarke. "Last I checked, wasn't he working for Triad?"

"Yeah, so there're some things you don't know about him…" Hope trailed off, realizing no one knew anything about Clarke besides his previous covert status. Clarke went into the pit before Landon could tell anyone besides _her_ that Clarke was another one of Malivore's sons, one that was helping him. Lizzie had no idea that Clarke was Landon's brother; she just remembered that Triad had nearly killed Josie with that bullet. And she apparently remembered Clarke too. She must not have realized those memories returned along with her memories of Hope.

They both screamed when the Croatoan started banging on the door, busting through the wooden panes slowly but surely.

Clarke remained silent, letting Hope handle her friend as he backed away from the monster along with them.

"Well, if it's a secret, maybe you should share it!" Lizzie exclaimed. "Because this thing feeds on them. That's why it came after _me_ and not Landon. I'm sitting on the biggest secret of them all over here!"

"Wanna bet?" Hope said, flinching as the door gave way and the creepy thing slinked its way into the gym, slowly stalking them.

"Okay, so it feeds on secrets," Hope said. "So let him have it, alright? All of it."

"I prefer to die with dignity," Lizzie said.

"Okay, fine, I'll start. Um…," Hope thought hard. "I stole your jade butterfly clip in fifth grade."

Lizzie gasped loudly, "I loved that clip!"

"Well… I had a crush on Josie for a week when we were fourteen," Hope said quickly, hoping that would help. She gave a brief look over her shoulder at Clarke, shrugging slightly. It wasn't like she had a crush on her now.

Clarke could care less about who she had a crush on years ago. He was more worried about the monster. He hadn't thought, too busy trying to keep up with what was going on especially when they ran into Landon during their monster hunt, and even more so when Lizzie revealed that Landon and Josie _hadn't_ slept together. Hope's reaction was less than stellar with that one. But it didn't matter because she couldn't change what they had done.

It wasn't until the monster burst through the door and Lizzie explained the whole 'feeding on secrets' thing that Clarke began to wish he hadn't followed Hope at all. Hope and Lizzie may be keeping secrets but so was Clarke.

"Read my lips!" Lizzie said firmly. "The two of you are _never_ happening!"

"Uh, Lizzie, focus," Hope insisted as she bumped into Clarke when they started running out of space to back up.

"Okay, um," Lizzie winced then spilled the beans quickly. "I accidentally killed your hamster. I siphoned you to cheat on finals."

"What?!" Hope looked at her, stunned.

"And I actually think you're kind of cool," Lizzie cringed as the words left her mouth.

As the monster loomed closer, it's scary looking intestine things hanging out, Hope took a deep breath and told one of the biggest secrets, hoping that would help.

"I'm sleeping with Clarke!" she confessed, backing up into his arms.

"You're _what_!?" Lizzie turned to look at both of them in utter shock and disgust.

The Croatoan was closing in on them still, getting impossibly closer.

"Okay, it's not working," Hope said, gripping Clarke's arms around her tightly. "It's not gonna stop until everyone knows the secret we've been keeping from them: that I'm back."

"I'm back too."

Hope saw Josie walking through the doorway, her face giving nothing away except that she was dead serious.

Before any of them could say anything, Josie released a spell and a huge wave of dark energy was released.

Hope and Lizzie looked at each other, trying to understand what had happened, but they were distracted when they watched Josie pass out and fall to the floor.

"Jo!" Lizzie called out.

The monster looked back at them, but Lizzie wanted to get to her sister. She moved swiftly to the side, hoping it wouldn't follow her. She breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't.

Instead, the Croatoan turned toward Hope.

"Whoa, okay, so it's not going after Lizzie anymore so maybe Josie really _did_ figure out the spell to return memories for everyone?" Hope said. "I mean, if the memories were returned we're not lying to everyone anymore, right?"

"Right," he murmured, his back hitting the wall with her pushing up against him. He had to get out of there, but he didn't know how.

"So why is he still coming after me?" she said.

"I don't know," he said.

He knew the truth though. It wasn't coming after her.

"Make a run for it?" she said, moving to the side, wondering if she could easily get around it the way Lizzie had.

"You go right," she said. "I'll go left."

"Hope…"

"Now!" she said, yanking away and running to the left.

The monster didn't follow her! She nearly cheered before she realized it wasn't after her because it was after him.

Clarke hadn't gotten far before the Croatoan attacked, holding him firmly in place against the wall.

"Clarke!" she screamed, finally understanding what was happening. "Tell your truths!"

"I can't!" He tried to push it off of him but couldn't find a place that wasn't squishy and nasty. Maybe he could try to consume it before it succeeded in killing him? With the way his own body was breaking down, it very well might take him out first.

"It'll kill you!" she ran up and grasped its cloak, trying to pull it off him.

"I-I-I'm Vardemus!" he finally admitted, hoping that would be enough. He wasn't going to see his original plan through, so it wasn't like he was lying about _that_ anymore, right?

"What?" she said, looking around the creature at Clarke.

She looked disgusted and maybe even a little sick.

"No," he shook his head, attempting to grab and pull out the intestines. It slipped through his grip before he could. "I mean I'm _me_. I've been pretending to be Vardemus." Definitely needed to correct that one before this thing killed him, he didn't want her to think she had really been sleeping with some old dude.

"Why?" She stood frozen even though she was still gripping the cloak.

"I thought it'd be fun to be headmaster?"

The monster released some kind of disgusting limb that rivaled all the other intestine parts and it was coming straight at Clarke's face.

"Alright!" he hollered, putting his hands up to block the thing. "I made a deal… with my father."

The monster pulled back.

Hope let go, her focus completely on Clarke now.

"What kind of deal?" she asked.

He panted against the wall, knowing if he didn't say it all the monster was going to finish what it already started.

"If he let me go… I'd destroy the tribrid," he finally said. He looked at her, his eyes pleading even as he finished telling her everything. "I'd destroy you."

The monster swept away, leaving faster than expected given how slowly it had moved to begin with.

Hope stared at him, his words repeating over and over in her head.

Everything that happened between them over the past couple weeks… it wasn't because of some inexplicable connection that had been made in the pit between them or out of a common bond of loneliness.

It was because he was trying to get close to her, close enough to betray her.

And it hurt. Her stomach was in knots. She felt used and dirty, and she felt like the stupidest idiot on the planet. Even though she told herself not to, she _had_ trusted him. She gave him her virginity. She did so many things with him, intimate things that rushed through her mind. Her hand came up to her mouth as she backed away from him, worried she might actually be sick then and there.

" _I'd destroy the tribrid. I'd destroy you._ "

She didn't want to give him anything else, especially not the satisfaction of seeing her cry over him. She struggled to swallow the tears, to push them down, but it was too hard.

"Mission accomplished," she finally said, her voice breaking as she admitted that he really _had_ destroyed her. She would survive, but she felt hollow inside.

"Hope, listen to me," he had to explain. He had to make her see that wasn't his plan any longer. He had to let her know _why_. He needed to do _something_ to make the broken look on her face go away.

"I don't want to see you ever again," she kept backing away.

"Just let me explain," he said, coming closer to her.

" _LEAVE ME ALONE!_ " she yelled as she released a fire ball straight at him.

Unable to get out of the way, it knocked him unconscious instantly.

Only once she was sure he was down and wouldn't be bothering her any time soon did she finally let some of the tears fall.

"Hope?" Lizzie said, getting her attention. "The Croatoan?"

Nodding, Hope wiped at her eyes, trying to fortify herself to get through the next little while. She had to go after the monster. Since the greatest secrets had been revealed, Landon was in trouble. It would go after him and drag him to the pit. She couldn't let that happen.

Following the monster's path, she was relieved that they hadn't made it back to town yet.

"Hope!" Landon called out angrily as he pulled away from the monster when she trapped it. "Hope Mikaelson!"

"Here, come here," she insisted. "Get behind me."

"Get behind—?" he said in astonishment. "Is that really all you have to say right now?"

"Can we not do this right now?" she asked.

"We wouldn't even be _having_ this conversation if you could have your way," he said.

"Look, I didn't tell you because I thought you were happy…. Happier?"

"Without you?!" he said incredulously.

"Happy enough to have sex!" she exclaimed. "That was _definitely_ going to be without me!"

"Who told you that?"

"Does it matter?" she asked, disheartened by everything.

MG sped up to them. "Good thing you guys were arguing, I could hear you from across town." He held up a charm on a necklace. "This belongs to the witch that created that thing so maybe you…"

She grabbed it before he could say anything else and turned to use the witch's talisman to end the creature once and for all.

"You know, something like that," MG said, watching the monster dissolve.

"Okay," she said, breathing out a sigh as she turned back to Landon. "Now we can talk."

But he wasn't ready to talk anymore. He walked away instead.

She couldn't blame him. Everything had become a huge mess. It wasn't like any conversation they had would change anything anyway. They were definitely over now. Even if he somehow decided to choose her over Josie, he would never be able to get past her sleeping with Clarke.

What had she done?

She basically betrayed the boy she loved because she had given up on everything, including him. She betrayed him to be with the worst possible choice.

She betrayed him to be with someone who had weaseled his way past all of her defenses and somehow—she couldn't deny it any longer—she had let him into more than just her body.

She let him into her heart.

* * *

When she was first released from the pit, she would have given anything for everyone to remember her. Now she just wanted to disappear once more.

She felt like she lost everything all over again.

At this point, she really could use a friend but Lizzie was with Josie, and Rafael just _had_ to kick her when she was already down. Sure, let's make this all about _you_ , Raf. Ignore the fact that she was sitting alone at the festival on the verge of breaking down because she didn't know where else to go or what else to do.

Going home wasn't an option at the moment, not when everything reminded her of _him_.

"Hope!"

Hearing her name, she turned around.

"Aunt Freya?"

She ran into her aunt's arms, clutching her tightly as the tears finally worked their way free. She cried for everything that she lost, for everything that had gone sideways, for the hurt that was breaking her apart.

It seemed like she cried for hours, but Aunt Freya didn't mind. She held her close before finally taking her home where she let her cry even more.

She refused to stay in her room, but it was okay because Aunt Freya let her sleep curled up next to her.

Maybe if she slept for the next century she would eventually be able to get over him and what he did to her.

But somehow she doubted it.

* * *

" _Mission accomplished_."

He swore.

If only she would listen to him, he could fix everything.

Maybe.

But time was running out.

He had days at most before he was done for.

He attempted to go to her house but every time he tried to cross over onto the property he hit a barrier.

She meant it when she demanded he stay away from her. She wasn't going to let him anywhere near her.

Leaving a letter was something he considered, but if he couldn't get to her front door what was the point? It wasn't like she ever checked the mailbox since no mail ever went there.

Since he confessed to being Vardemus, he packed what he could and hightailed it from the school as soon as he woke up. Fortunately everyone else was too occupied with their own drama to come after him.

But that left him with a magic-less trident and pages of black magic spells that were absolutely useless to him.

He was going to die.

Josie wasn't going to do the spell, so the dark object wouldn't be ready in time for him to jump into another body.

Giving up on his plan to destroy Hope meant he failed his father again. He could try to return to him. Maybe his father would take pity of him? Maybe he could convince him to restore his body even though he hadn't held up his end of the bargain?

The thought of returning to the pit and begging his father for another chance terrified him, but what other choice did he have? He could sit and rot, or he could return 'home' and risk being imprisoned for all of eternity.

All of this because he couldn't control himself around Hope Mikaelson. He picked a hell of a time to prove he had a heart.

It killed him that he hurt her. That she had to find out everything the way she did. He should've tried harder to explain when he had the chance. He knew she probably didn't have feelings for him, and even if she _did_ she definitely didn't now, but he had them for her.

It was all over now though. Everyone remembered her.

She could have it all again—all the friends, all the family, even the perfect boyfriend.

What did she need him for?

The answer? She didn't. Just like no one ever did.

Not even his father needed him.

He must be a sucker for punishment though because he was going to do it.

He was going to return to Malivore.

That was the only reason he found himself standing on the edge of the small portal in town square looking down at the black pit of doom that awaited him.

He wished he could tell her the truth before he jumped but there really _wasn't_ any time.

He would have to accept that.

"What are you doing?"

Or maybe not…

"Hope," he stepped back and looked at her.

"You're not seriously thinking about jumping in there, are you?" she asked. Returning to portal duty was the only thing she _could_ do before she decided what to do next. The portal needed to be closed. She was considering returning home to New Orleans to work with her aunt and the witches there to find a way.

He took in her face, seeing how tired she looked by the bags under her eyes. She looked like the last thing she wanted to do was talk to him, but she was doing it anyway.

"I have to," he said.

"You said yourself, you made a deal with him," her words sounded bitter. "You can't go back yet. He'll never let you go again."

"Don't have much choice," he said.

"I don't see why not," she said. "You were planning to leave town any day now, so just go. Or was that a lie too?"

"He sent me back, yeah, but he put a ticking time clock on me to get me to do what he wanted," he said. "My body is breaking down. I've had to consume creatures and people just to stay stable. I had a plan, but… it's too late now. I can either go back and beg him for mercy, or I can just... return to mud."

She hated him for everything he had done to her, for all the pain she still struggled to cope with, but it didn't change the fact that she loved him too. She didn't want him to jump, and she didn't want him to die.

"What can I do?" she asked hoarsely.

He laughed, shaking his head, "You can't do anything now. It's over. I had a plan. Get one of the more powerful students to help create a dark object that I could transfer my consciousness to. The next person I cut with that dark object, that's where I would end up. I wouldn't need this body anymore, and I'd still exist."

"Who were you planning to jump into?" she asked.

"You," he said simply. "But then I ruined everything by following you home one day. You hugged me, and that was the beginning of the end. I had it all figured out. I would destroy you, just like my father wanted, and in doing so I would become a tribrid which is the only thing that could destroy my father—something _I've_ always wanted. But then…"

"I hugged you."

"It wasn't immediate," he said. "In fact it wasn't until you told me why you picked me that I finally admitted it wasn't going to happen. I could never hurt you."

"And yet, you did," she said.

"The truth hurts sometimes," he shrugged. "I wanted to tell you everything, but you shut me out before I could."

She looked down.

He waited silently. She knew everything now. That was his dying wish. Maybe it would give her the closure she needed.

"How long before you break down completely?" she finally asked.

"A couple days maybe?" he said. "Figured there wasn't anything holding me back from doing it now."

"Don't jump yet," she said quietly.

"There isn't any use putting it off," he said.

"Give me time," she said, looking up and meeting his eyes. "Give me time to find a way to save you."

He swallowed thickly. That was the last thing he expected from her.

"I have the spell to create the dark object," he said. "You could do it."

"And transfer you into _whose_ body?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I hadn't really picked a runner up yet. But anything immortal would work. I'm not really picky."

"Anything immortal, meaning you would take over someone's actual body while they're still in there, like you wanted to take over me?"

"Yeah…"

"How about not?" she said.

He didn't think she would be okay with that.

"Just, give me time," she sighed. "I'll figure something out."

"Does that mean you forgive me?" he asked.

"Did you even apologize?" she said.

"I'm sorry," he replied immediately.

"Okay," she said.

He stepped toward her, reaching out slowly.

She took a step back.

"I… believe what you said," she said. "But I don't…" She sighed. "I'm going to help you. But it's best that you leave once I do. This…whatever we had, it's over, Clarke."

He nodded, accepting her words even though it was the last thing he wanted.

"My aunt is still in town," she said. "We'll talk to her. She can help."

So he followed her home. She removed the barrier spell for him and allowed him to enter, but she firmly insisted he sit in the front lounge while she got her aunt. It was bittersweet, being back where it all started, knowing he would never have it again.

"So," her aunt swept into the room and sat, Hope coming to join them. "Hope tells me we're going to try to save you. I need to know everything about you, and about your father."

And so he began.

In the end, having two powerful witches on his side made everything so much easier. Their plan was incredibly simple in the grand scheme of things.

"Your father was made from a witch, werewolf, and vampire," Freya said. "And he made you using part of himself, which means you were _also_ made from a witch, werewolf, and vampire."

He agreed.

"Which means the key to fixing you is exactly that," Freya said, looking at Hope.

"You mean, we should just get one of each and… do what?" Hope asked.

"No, meaning we use you, since you're already one of each, but we link you to a vampire who is strong enough to give that extra oomph, if you will, and you can channel yourself into the spell," Freya said.

"What spell though?" Hope asked. "And which vampire? Like, an original?"

"I'll write the spell," Freya said. "I'll have to rush it, but I think I can make it work. And, actually I think for the link it should be Marcel."

"Who's Marcel?" Clarke asked.

"He's like my brother," Hope answered him quickly.

"Marcel isn't just a vampire, he also has the venom of all the wolf packs in his bite," Freya said. "That means he'll provide extra vampire _and_ werewolf power."

"But am I really a strong enough witch for all of this?" Hope asked. "I know the power is there, but that doesn't mean I'm strong enough to use it all yet, does it?"

"What if I could give you more power?" Clarke asked suddenly. "Would it matter if it came from black magic?"

"No," Freya shook her head. "Hope can handle it. Power from what?"

"Ever heard of a mora miserium?" he asked.

"You have one?" Freya said, leaning forward.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"That's it then," Freya said, looking from him to Hope. "We can save him."

Hope nodded, "Good."

* * *

Hope was magnificent as she cast the spell, channeling Marcel and the magic from the sand clock.

All he had to do was stand and wait, and then she released the spell in his direction.

He felt the change instantly as his body stabilized and was restored.

For the first time in a long time, he felt normal again.

He owed it all to her.

"Thanks," she murmured to Marcel as he hugged her fiercely once she was done.

"Anytime you need me," Marcel said. "I'll always come."

He watched as Marcel and Freya left, leaving him alone with Hope for the first time since she stopped him from jumping into the pit.

She cleared her throat.

"You can go now."

"I don't want to," he said.

She shrugged. "I don't really care what you want, honestly. I'm just glad it's all over."

"I don't want it to be over either," he said.

" _Again_ with the not caring," she said.

"I think you do care," he said, stepping closer to her.

"I _really_ don't," she said.

"If you didn't care, you wouldn't have saved me," he said, taking another step.

"I didn't want you to die," she said. "That's it, okay? Fine, I cared whether you lived or died. But I do _not_ care what happens now. So, please, just go."

"I can't do that," he said, stepping even closer so they were barely a foot apart.

"Why not?" she asked. "That was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

"I can't go because I don't want to leave you," he said.

"Too bad," she said, stepping back.

"I can't go because I…" he breathed out slowly before he said the words he had never said before to any other living creature. "I love you."

"Don't say that to me," she said. "Please don't say that."

"I don't care if you don't love me," he said. "I know that was never what our being together was about."

"We were together because I had accepted that I was going to have to die to destroy your father," she said. "That hasn't changed."

"Hope, you just wielded a shit storm of power because you refused to let me die or return to the father that terrifies me," he said. "If you can be that determined to save _me_ when you want nothing to do with me, don't you think you could find the power to save _yourself_?"

She shook her head, "No, it doesn't matter. My destiny is to destroy Malivore. That's why I exist in the first place. I end when he ends."

"Says who?" he asked flippantly. "Say _you_ , but you don't know everything. Until a day ago, I didn't think it was possible for me to survive away from my father's clutches. Have you talked to your aunt about this? Because I'm willing to bet she would do everything in her power and even lay down her life to save you."

"Stop," she said, blinking away the sudden tears in her eyes. "This doesn't concern you any longer. You need to leave. You need to walk away and never come back."

"It concerns me because it concerns you," he insisted. Throwing caution to the wind, he reached out and grasped her arms. "I _love_ you. I don't say that lightly or _at all_. But I'm saying it to you because it's how I feel. I love you, I don't want to leave you, and I never want to lose you."

"You're a good liar," she said. "How do I know you're not lying now?"

"Cast the truth spell on me again," he said. "I'll prove to you I'm not lying."

"How can I ever trust you again?" she asked. "I don't want to cast a spell every time you say something just to make sure you're not lying."

"I don't know," he said. "But I can promise I won't lie to you ever again. And I'll work to rebuild your trust. I'll do anything I have to do. I just want to be with you."

He slid his hands down her arms and threaded his fingers through hers, clasping them the way they had done at the very beginning.

She stared at their hands, feeling a few tears escape as she struggled to make a choice.

She loved him. She knew she did. Hearing him say those words to her, it made her want to jump into his arms and never let go. But she was scared of being hurt again. If she gave in, would he make her regret it again? Or would everything work out?

" _I don't know," Doctor Saltzman said. "But are you really going to live the rest of your life without finding out?"_

Her mentor and pseudo father figure had said that to her in a completely different context about a completely different boy, but the words raced through her mind again in that moment.

She could force him to leave. She could kick him out of her life forever.

But it wouldn't change the fact that she loved him.

And it would probably hurt her even more if she never got to see him again.

"Okay," she finally whispered.

"Okay?" he asked, needing more.

"Okay, you can stay," she said, gripping his hands tightly.

He rested his forehead against hers, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"I love you too," she said, needing to confess her feelings since they were overwhelming her.

He pulled her against him, holding her tightly, scarcely able to believe her words. But believe her he did, because she wouldn't lie to him. Not about that.

"Just don't ever lie to me again," she said.

"I promise," he said. "Never again."

* * *

_Finished._


End file.
